Under the Moonlight
by Lunapok
Summary: It tells a story about 6 girls that have a secret that nobody knows about and they will do anything to keep it a secret. They are wolfs! I stink at summarys. Please read it! Oh and please read some of my other storys. And Im doing this story because I dreamed of it once.Disclaiming: I dont own the PPGZ AND THE RRBZ. I own Blaze,Henry,Mi,Bi and the others belong to their owners!
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Moonlight**

**Me: I'm writing another story!**

_Legend says that one's a wolf fell in love with a man. She asked God to transform her in to a woman. God gave her three abilities. Transforming into a wolf, human and half human half wolf. She meet the man in her human form, eventually he fell in love with the woman. When he wanted to propose to her she turned into a wolf and told him everything. The man was so scared he screamed for help. The whole village came and started trying to kill her. She looked at the man she loved and one tear fell on the ground before she turned around and ran away. She ran through the mountains, through the waterfall and through the forest .She stopped and lied down in a beautiful field, but before she died out of loneliness she whispered._

_**I will always love you…**_

?: But why was he scared Blizzard!? A wolf with brown fur and fiery eyes asked.

Blizzard: Because humans are afraid of thing in life that they can't explain Blaze. A wolf with white fur and sky blue eyes said.

?: Blizzard can we meet some humans? A wolf with black fur and orange eyes asked. She looked older then Blaze.

?: Yeah ! Skyla asked a good question! Can we go now!? A wolf with golden fur and green eyes asked. She looked like the youngest.

Blizzard: No Rose! Nobody is allowed to go there! You three go play outside school is over for today.

Blaze,Skyla and Rose: Okay!

Blaze P.V.O  
Me and my sisters ran outside and we saw our best friends they are sisters like us. Bubbles (light Yellow fur with baby blue eyes) Blossom (Orange fur and pink eyes) and Buttercup (black fur and green eyes.).  
Ross: Hi Guys!  
Bubbles: Hi Ross, Skyla and Blaze!  
Buttercup: What are we doing today?  
Blaze: I have planned something very interesting. She whispered.  
Skyla: This is bad...  
Blaze: Quit!  
Blossom: Wont Blizzard find out?  
Blaze: He will never know, so don't worry! We are going somewhere interesting.  
Ross: Where are we going?  
Blaze: Human Town. I whispered. Everybody gasped.  
Skyla: We can't! Ross is 5, I'm 7 and you with the girls are 6 years old!  
Blaze: So what!  
Bubbles: I don't want to go.  
Blaze: Okay, those who don't want to go put their paws up!  
Ross, Skyla, Bubbles and Blossom put their paws up.  
Buttercup and I: Chickens.  
Ross: Are not!  
Blaze: Are too!  
Blossom: Are not!  
Buttercup: Are too!  
Blaze: It seems me and BC will go.  
Buttercup: I would love to go!  
Sara: Girls! Home. Now! A brown wolf with ocean blue eye said.  
BC: Why mom?!  
Sara: Today is a full Moon and because you girls are 6 years old. You will transform into humans for the whole night!  
BC: Sorry Blaze.  
Blaze: Don't worry about it.  
Bubbles, BC and Blossom went home.  
Luna: Skyla, Blaze, Ross come home! A wolf with white fur and red eyes said.  
Me, Skyla and Ilina: Yes Mom!  
We went home. At sunset I went out of my home while everybody was sleeping. This will be so fun! I ran deep into the forest, ran through the wooden bridge where the waterfall was and then I ran to the mountain. I just need to claim down this mountain and then just cross this road and I will be in the town. I almost was down, but then I heard somebody growling. I turned around and saw the leader of the West clan (Blaze is from the South clan). He had black fur and pitch black eyes and he had a scar on his left eye.  
Slash: Well well well. What do we have here? A weak and pathetic little wolf?  
Damit. Plan, plan, plan!  
Blaze: The only weak and pathetic wolf I see is YOU!  
He glowered and said.  
Slash: It seems we have a pup that wants to die today. So be it! He jumped, but I dogged it. I looked up and saw that the moon was almost up. Damit! I jumped and bite his neck. He threw me off and I was now clinging to a rock on the cliff. He looked at me with an evil grin and said.  
Slash: Bye bye little wolf. He hit my paw and I let go of the rock falling to my end. I closed my eyes ready to die, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see a Male boy with dark fiery eyes, because it was hard to see I couldn't see his face only his eyes. He looked like he was 7.  
?: You okay Wolf?  
Blaze:...  
?: It's sad that wolfs can't talk...  
Blaze:...  
?: Your paw is hurt! Come on, I have a secret base.  
He took me up the mountings we were lucky that Slash left and then we Went into the forest. He took me into a tree house. He gently put me on a blanket.  
?: Rest here. I will get some mendicant and food for you!  
He left the tree house.  
He is an interesting boy, but I need to head home before I transform. A red light started to surround me. Oh uh...  
My body turned into 6 year old girls. My hair was short spiky brown hair only the tips were dark brown. My eyes were fiery red and a red dress was on me. I had no shoes...What do I do now? I can't stay here...I heard footsteps. He was coming back. He came in, but I still couldn't see him well my eyes were bad right now.  
?: Who are you?  
Blaze(Fiery): I can't tell you my name, but people call me Fiery.  
Shade: Okay, People call me Shade! Um...Where is the wolf?  
Fiery:...I'm...the...wolf...  
Shade: What? You're kidding right?  
I shook my head no and got ready to be screamed at, but I didn't except him to react like this!  
Shade: Woooow! That's soo cool!  
Fiery: You're not afraid or scared of me?  
Shade: No, Why should I?  
I smiled and later I went home.  
A few months past me and Shade were meeting every day. One day I decided to show him the Clan. Half of the clan was not happy and the other didn't mind. My friends were happy, because we all played together...After a week a tragedy happened. I went to the tree house were we usually meet, but when I came he wasn't there. I waited for 6 hours, but he never came. I started to head home. When I was heading home I saw smoke coming out were the clan was. I started to run there.  
When I got there everything was burned to ashes. I started to look for everybody, but I only saw wolf skeletons. The only thing I found was a black crescent moon. I looked a little more. When I was about to give up I found two twin wolfs they were 2 year olds. They had black fur and bloody red eyes. I took them with me. We lived in the village for 3 days. On the 4 day My sisters and friends came back. They told me that humans attacked our village and that Ross almost died and that our mothers gave each of us an item. Skyla a yellow and Orange bracelet( So she can be the fastest), Ross a blue ribbon( To heal her wounds), Blossom a red bow( Smartness), Bubbles a necklace with a blue Jay( So that she could understand animals in her human form too), BC a hair clip with a yellow star( So that she could be grate at sports) and the black moon I found is My item( So I could be the strongest). After that day we lived in the forest. The only ones that were a life were: Me, Skyla, Ross, BC, Bubbles, Blossom, Mi( Miley the female twin), Bi( Billy the male twin) and later we found Blizzard.

After 9 years...

Skyla: Did everybody choose their names?  
We: Yeah!  
Bubbles: Miyako.(14)  
Blossom: Momoko.(14)  
Buttercup: Kaoru.(14)  
Ross: Ilina.(13)  
Skyla: Kila.(15)  
Blaze: Marta.(14)  
Blizard: Henry.(26)  
Mi: Miley(10)  
Bi: Billy(10)  
Henry: Now we can go to the human town. Transform! A blue light surrounded him. He turned into a man with black spiky hair that was spiked back and sky blue eyes. He wore a grey suit.  
Mi and Bi: Transform!  
A red and black light surrounded them. Mi had black hair that was to her waist and Bi had short black hair. Both of them had bloody red eyes. Mi was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt with red shoes. Bi was wearing a black shirt and red pans with black sneakers.  
Bubbles,BC and Blossom: Transform!  
Momokos and Miyakos hair looked the same( like in the PPGZ), but Kaorus hair was not messy and was almost to her shoulders with a yellow star clip.  
Momoko had a red bow on, a pink long sleeved shirt with two red hearts, a black skirt with a pink heart on the side and black shoes.  
Miyako had her necklace on, a blue tank top, a dark blue skirt and black shoes.  
Kaoru had her clip on, a green T-shirt, black jeans and green sneakers.  
Skyla: Transform!  
She had black hair that almost reached her shoulders and orange eyes. She wore he bracelet, an orange shirt with a wind mark and a brown skirt with orange sneakers. She also had a wind clip on.  
Ross: Transform!  
She had her hair in a high ponytail with her blue ribbon. Her hair was golden and she had lime green eyes. She wore a lime green shirt with three leafs on it, black pans with a blue star and green sneakers with black leafs.  
Blaze: Transform!  
I had brown hair only the tips were dark brown and my hair reached my knees. I had fiery eyes and I was wearing my Moon clip. I had a black T-shirt whit a red flame. Red short baggy pants, the end was black and black sneakers with flames on it.

Henry: Is everybody ready?  
We: Yes!  
Henry: Then let's go!  
We went into town and went into our new home! It had 15 quest rooms! A big pool in the backyarder, a training room and a huge kitchen! It costed a lot of money...but Henry worked like crazy to buy this house.  
I like this place, but the problem is that Henry wants us to go to school! I HATE SCHOOL!  
Henry: Tomorrow you will go to school. Kila will go to 8 grade because she is only four months older than Marta. Marta, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru will go to the 8 grade too. Ilina will go to 7 grade and the twins will go to the 4 grade. So everybody good luck.  
We: Good luck to you too  
Henry: Okay, Now let's go and rest up for tomorrow!  
We: Sure!  
We went to our rooms.  
Marta's room.  
Red wallpapers. Desk, dresser and other furniture where black. I saw a TV and Karaoke, plus a laptop that was black with a red flame. YAY! My beds was black with red flames.  
Kila's room.  
Orange wallpapers with white wind marks. Black furniture, an orange computer with a yellow butterfly, a TV and a telescope. Her bed was white.  
Ilina's room.  
Light green wallpapers with pink roses. Pink furniture, a light green computer with a blue rose in the middle. Many dance games and her bed was light green with blue rosses.  
Momoko's room.  
She had pink wallpapers with red heart. Her furniture was red, her computer was pink with two red hearts. She had a little candy maker. Her bed was pink with red hearts.  
Miyako's room.  
Her wallpaper was baby blue. She had black Furniture, a blue computer with a dark blue bubble and a fashion maker.(put a design in that machine and it will make it!) Her bed was blue with one big Blue Jay on it.  
Kaoru's room.  
She had green wallpaper, black furniture, TV, a green computer with a yellow star and a boxing bag. Her bed was green.  
Mi and Bi.  
Red wallpaper, black furniture, TV, a black computer (Bi) and a red computer (Mi). They also had a karaoky and boxing bag. Mi's bed was red and Bi's was black.  
We all went to sleep.

The next morning...


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru P.V.O

Just great! Henry wants us to go to school, so that we can get an education and make some human friends. I personally don't want to go to school or make friends. Me and my sisters Miyako and Momoko with my Best Friends are waiting with Kila and Ilina for Marta, Mi and Bi…

Koaru: How much longer are we going to wait!?

Ilina: Until school is over…

Momoko: I'm going to see what is taking them so long.

She was about to go up the stairs ,but Marta ran so fast that she stepped on Momoko and was standing in front of us.

Marta: Sorry guys Bi and Mi wouldn't let me go. You know I think I stepped on something. A question mark was floating above her head. I couldn't take it! I started laughing at her stupidity. She just looked at me like I was insane.

Marta: Kaoru are you okay!?

Kaoru: HAHA I'm fine, but I don't think that Momoko is! HAHA

She finally looked at the stairs and saw an unconscious Momoko. She then started to shake Momoko.

Marta: I'm Sooooo SORRY! I didn't mean to step on you like you were some kind of bug!

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by the twins.

Bi and Mi: Aaaahhhhh! They jumped on Marta tackling her with a hug.

Marta: Guys I love you too, but we need to help Momoko and get to that stupid school.

Bi and Mi: Aaaawww. They wined. Do we have to go to the 4 grade!? You know we are much smarter we are like 9 graders!

They were right about that, because they were even smarter than Momoko and Kila put together. It's sometimes even scary. Henry came and said.

Henry: Is everybody ready?

We: Yup!

Henry: Then let's go!

We: Yeah!

At school we were near the entrench. Mi and Bi were supposed to go to the building next door, but they were too busy clinging to Marta. Henry was trying to get them off her and fast, because the bell was supposed to ring soon. It took us 20 minutes to get them off her. When they were off we took Marta's hand and ran inside the building. Me and The girls got the schedule and we said goodbye to Ilina, because she was in the 7 grade. Me and the girl had only 3 classes together each day not counting P.E and lunch. The first class was Music class. Me, Marta and Kila had that class together. We knocked on the door and we saw a woman that looked like she was 45 or 50 years old. She had white hair, blue eyes and she didn't have one teeth. She wore a white suit.

Woman: Your late!

Kila: We are very sorry for being late. That won't happen again. She bowed down.

Woman: Hmp! I will forgive you this time, but only this once! I'm your teacher Miss Winter. She then looked at the class. All of you we have new students. You may come in.

We came in. We saw that some dudes were drooling. I hate boys! Marta was narrowing her eyes at some boys that were drooling over us. They stopped it and gulped. Haha Marta sure can scare a lot of people when you get on her bad side.

Miss Winter: Now tell the class your names and about yourselves. She told us that like we were dogs!

Kila: Hello, My name is Kila Amanokaze. My birthday is 20 November. I love reading; learning about the universe and playing sports were you can run. The teacher liked how she introduced herself.

Kaoru: Hi! My name is Kaoru Matsubara. My birthday is November 6 and I love sports and I'M NOT GIRLY YOU GOT THAT! The teacher looked at me angry, but I didn't care.

Marta:Yo! The name is Marta Shakaku! My Bi-day is 10 March. I love video games, singing and fighting. Oh and before I forget to tell you guys. STOP DROLLING OVER US YOU PERVERTED DOGS!

They all flinched and I looked and saw the teacher was boiling with anger.

Kila: I'm very sorry for my sisters. She is a type..well..troublemaker…I'm very sorry. She bowed down many times.

Miss Winter: Amanokaze it seems that you're the only polite and smart one out of you three so I will forgive her this time, because I respect smart students like you. She told her. I felt my blood boiling. Man, I want to hit this chick hard. Marta put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

Miss Winter: Well let's see were your going to sit… Kila you will sit next to Soul. Soul please put your hand up. I saw a boy with black spiky hair down. It was a little long. He also had orange eyes. He wore a brown jacket. Kila went and sat down next to him.

Miss Winter: Shakaku you will sit next to Blade. Blade please put your hand up. A boy with dark brown hair that was weary short and a little spiky put his hand up. He had dark red eyes. He was wearing a black jacket. Marta went and sat next to him not paying any attention to him.

Miss Winter: Matsubara you will sit next to Butch. Butch please raise your hand. A boy with black spiky hair up and forest green eyes raised his hand kind of bored.( I decided to change his hair too)

I sat next to him and I he smirked. Just my luck…I'm sitting either with an idiot or a pervert.

Butch: Yo, nice to meet ya babe. He said with a flirting voice and touched my butt. I hit him in the face. Lucky me the teach didn't see that. Damn I got stuck with an idiot AND a pervert. My day cant get any better…I thought sarcasticly.

**Me: How did you like it? Bad, Good please leave a review. Oh and I'm Here with my friends the PPGZ and the RRBZ the others went to buy some food.**

**Kaoru: I'm not your friend!**

**Me: I can live with that.**

**Kaoru: I hate you crazy writer!**

**Me: Stop calling me crazy.**

**Butch: Yeah Kaoru, you know you love me!**

**Kaoru: Where the hell did you come from!?" Starts to run away from Butch"**

**Me: Oookkkaaayy. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everybody! I want to thanks everybody who reviewed! THANK YOU!(crown172,YunaKuroba and Kittie Catty!) And thanks to everybody who is reading my story!**

**Kaoru: I want to thank crown-Chan for the advice. I will **threat his manhood!* Evil laugh*

**Me: She hacked my computer….Before I forget at the end I will need some OCs. They will appear only for a little.**

**Kaoru: It was so easy her password is-**

**Me: I will make the twins attack you*Dead glare***

**Kaoru: Okay, just calm down…Crazy writer…*Whispered***

**Me: Well let's start the story then! Oh before you guys start reading here are some cookies and milk!* Puts a plate's of cookies and glass's with milk on a huge table* Enjoy!**

Kila P.O.V

I was sitting next to a boy whose name is Soul. He was reading his book. It's nice that there are smart people here…I stopped reading my book and looked at Marta she was annoyed by that boy whose name was Blade. Like always she was trying to get people's attention, but that boy didn't even look at her.I then looked at Kaoru. That boy touched her butt…She hit him in the face and he fell of his chair. She sure can hit. We all are very strong. Blaze is the strongest, next is Kaoru, Me, Mi, Bi, Momoko, Miyako and Ilina. Ilina is the weakest, but she sure can take hits.

Miss Winter: Butch Jojo what's wrong?

Butch: She hit me in the face! He pointed at Kaoru.

Kaoru: Well you touched my butt! You freaking PERVERT! She was so angry.

Butch: Don't act like you didn't like it. He smirked and I think Kaoru BLUSHED! What is the world coming too?!

Koaru: I SWEAR IF YOU DO IT AGAING YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MANHOOD!

Butch gulped, but then he was back to normal and he was smirking at her. Miss Winter was standing next to them with an angry look.

Miss Winter: Both of you will have detention!

Kaoru: WHAT!

Miss Winter: I'm used to Butch having detention, but Kaoru it's your first day in school! You should control yourself!

Kaoru: Yes, I'm very sorry. She bowed down. She hates apologizing. I signed and continued to read. We were learning about Russian song and instruments. I knew them well because Me and Momoko read a lot. While Kaoru and Marta play video games or play soccer, but mostly they like to train. Ilina and Miyako like to dance, gardening or drawing. Mi and Bi usually are always near Marta. For them Marta is their sister, but they act sometimes like she is their mother. Marta loves to take care of them. They don't respect Momoko, Me and Henry. They like Ilina and Miyako a little, but they love Kaoru and Marta. We had 10 minutes of class left, but then we heard the door open and Mi and Bi were standing there.

Mi and Bi: MARTA! They jumped on her and she fell of her chair. Kaoru was laughing.

Kaoru: That never gets old.

Miss Winter: What's going on and who are you children?!

Mi and Bi didn't pay attention to her. They were focused on hugging Marta to dead.

Marta: You two, Tell her your names and then why are you're here and not in class. She told them, while looking at their eyes. Everybody looked at them. Even the boy that was sitting next to me was looking at them.

Mi: Hi! My name is Miley Skakaku! I'm in the 4 grade, but me and my twin brother ran away from our guardian, so that we could be with our Big sis. She stood up and when she said *big sis* She hugged Marta.

Bi: Yo! My name is Billy Shakaku! I'm in the 4 grade too and my twin sister explained everything already. He kept on hugging Marta.

Miss Winter: What bad manners! I asked you both your names, but you didn't answer only when Marta said to you to tell me!

Mi and Bi: We only listen to MARTA!

Then Henry ran in.

Henry: I'm so sorry for the twins Miss Winter. They ran off and I didn't know where they went until I asked for the class were Marta was. He apologized and explained everything.

Miss Winter: Fine, but I need to talk to you about the girls…Come with me. She and Henry left the room and later we didn't hear any footsteps.

Marta, Mi and Bi: They left!

I hate the way they act. They should be more responsible at school. I noticed that the boy started to read again. What is he reading anyway? I looked at the title. My eyes where wide. It was Cosmic Encyclopedia! I looked for that book for 2 months! Man know I'm interested!

Kila: Um…I said, while looking at the boy nervously. He looked at me with annoyed eyes.

Soul: What!? He said annoyed. I wanted to tell him something rude, but I wanted that book to much.

Kila: Nice to meet you too. I whispered. Is that a Cosmic Encyclopedia? I pointed at the book.

Soul: Yeah so?

Kila: Can I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE borrow it? I asked him, but it sounded that I begged him. He looked at me like I was wearied. He signed and said.

Soul: Sure but only in school you can read it.

Kila: Thank you! I love books about Space and I was looking for that book for 2 months.

Soul: 2 months?

Kila: Yeah, I couldn't find it anywhere…

Soul: Hey, are you a fan?

Does he mean a fan of Space books?

Kila: Yeah! He signed and I continued. I love reading and learning about Space, so yeah you can call me a fan!

He looked at me with a confused look, but then he started to chuckle and finally he laughed!

Soul: I didn't mean that! Haha You see me and my bros and cousins are the popular boys and we have a load of fan girls. That's why I asked you are you a fan or not.

I blushed out of embarrassment, but I calmed down and told him .

Kila: No offence, but I never even heard about you guys.

Soul: Really?

Kila: Yeah really. So can I borrow the book?

Soul: Fine, but don't take it home. I read it too.

Kila: You like reading about space?

Soul: Not like, but Love. He didn't look annoyed anymore

Kila: Cool.

We then sat their talking, while Marta, Mi, Bi and Kaoru were happy that the teacher wasn't coming. The bell rang and the teacher came. Henry took the twins to their class(barely).

**Me: Okay hope you liked the cookies and milk. Now I need some OCs. If you can please leave them in the reviews. THANK YOU!**

**best friend for Mi and Bi from the 4 grade.**

**A good friend for Miyako and Ilina. ( age 13-15)**

**A babysitter for Mi and Bi ( Her Age needs to be 14-17)( Because we are not leaving the twins ALONE in the HOUSE)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Aperients: **

**Info:**

**Me: Well that's enough for now. THANKS for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Thanks for the OCs I'm really grateful!**

**Crown172**

**Name: Misty**

Age: 14

Personality: Sweet, polite, kind, calm, quite protective of her loved ones

Appearance: Silver long straight hair that reaches her hips, crystal clear blue eyes, wears a light purple knee-length dress with a ribbon wrapped around the waist, lacy white socks, 1 inch blue high heels, and a purple ribbon tied into a bow behind her head.

Info: She's a childhood friend of Miyako and Ilina from when they were young and she wasn't afraid of their wolf forms because she thought they were adorable. She's actually a half human half wolf but didn't tell them about it because she was afraid they would leave her. She's a bit shy when meeting new people but dislikes fanboys since they bother her a lot. She also has a crush named Michael who looks like her except his eyes are darker and he wears a boy's uniform. If you also make her mad, it'll be the last time this person will ever live since she truly loves her friends.

**YunaKuroba**

**Mi and Bi bestfriend:  
Name: Kiri Minamoto  
Age: same as Mi and Bi  
Personality: sweet, lovely, dense, innocent, over-reached, hyper, became serious when talk about Animal,...  
Aperients: Shoulder-length, straingt gold hair put in braids. Green eyes. Wear a white dress, white socks and black shoes. She wear glasses.  
Info: Kiri is a daughter of scientist who lived in the country-side. She usually stayed at home, helped her mom and had home-school. When she saw the kids went to school look so happy, she decided to went to school in the 3rd grade as her age. She also have 3 'sisters'.**

Mi and Bi babysitter:  
Name: Amy Kingsleng  
Age: 17  
Personality: emo, quiet, prankster, mean, rude, naughty,...  
Appearance: Long, messy black hair with red highlines. Brown eyes. Wear a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and a black jacket. She have ear, belly and nose pierce(i think i spell wrong)  
Info: Father died. Mom drunk. Brother went to prison. Sister went to prison too. Let just say she from a not a happy family

**Me: Thanks again! Oh I dont own the PPGZ and RRBZ, exept My Ocs charactors Blade,Henry,Marta,Mi and Bi and the story.**

**Crown172 owns Misty**

**YunaKuroba owns Kiri and Amy**

**StarDAO( devitart) owns Ilina and Blast**

**Windy_Skyla owns Kila and Soul.**

Miyako P.V.O

We were late for class. Me and Momoko were running to class, but then we bumped into somebody. We saw that it was our good friend MISTY! She knows that we are wolfs, but she likes us a lot. She thinks that we are adorable!  
Miyako: Misty! I hugged her.  
Misty: Hi Miyako and Momoko! Where are the other girls?  
Momoko: Their in different classes.  
Misty: So you girls and Billy decided to go to a human school?  
Miyako: Yes...We forgot that we are late for class!  
Misty: What class do you girls have?  
Momoko and Miyako: History!  
Misty: You don't have to worry then. All of the students are in the library watching a movie. She smiled.  
Momoko: How do you know that?  
Misty: I have history too. She giggled.  
Miyako: Eek! We have the same lesson!  
Misty: But we should still hurry.  
We started to head to class. She told us that our teacher is Mr. Laughter. She told us that he is one of the best teachers here.  
We walked into the library and apologized.  
Mr. L(short for Laughter): It's okay girls. Come with me. We walked deeper into the library and at the end they were a lot of chairs with a lot of people. There was a huge TV. The teacher stopped the movie for a second, while Misty sat down.  
Mr L: Kids we have new students joining us! Come and introduce yourselves.  
Miyako: Hello It's very nice to meet you all, My name is Miyako Gotokuji! My birthday is April 20. I love designing cloths, playing with animals and drawing.  
Momoko: Hello! My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi. My birthday is June 14. I love reading and eating sweets.  
Mr L: Good, know where should you girls sit? He then snapped his finger and yelled. I KNOW! Momoko you will sit next to Brick. He pointed at a boy with the same hair as Momoko, he has red eyes. He wore a red cap, a red jacket, grey pants and red sneakers.  
Mr L: And you Miyako will sit next to Boomer! He said happy. I sat next to Boomer. He had messy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket, black pants and dark blue sneakers. He looked kind of handsome...What are you thinking Bubbles!? You need to remember the promise we made..

Flashback...

In the woods 4 months ago...

Skyla: So we are going to make a few rules.  
1. Don't ever transform in places where humans can walk around.  
2. Don't fight. she looked at BC and Blaze.  
3. Do not tell humans about your powers.  
Oh and we need to make a pack. We can't fall in love! Untill we find out what happened to the village when we were little. Does everybody promise?  
We: We promise!

End of Flashback...

I felt somebody touch my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Misty. She smiled at me. She knew I was nerves. We meet Misty when we were little. Ilina and I meet her in the woods, When we were playing. She wasn't afraid of us. That made me really happy! I smiled at her back and I started to watch the movie. After 30 minutes the bell rang. We started to walk out of the library, but everybody was pushing. One person pushed me and I was about to hit the floor, but somebody grabbed my shoulders. I looked and saw Boomer. He helped me get up and I said.  
Miyako: Thank you very much. I owe you for helping me. I bowed down.  
Boomer: No problem and you don't have to owe me anything. He said smiling.  
Miyako: But I insist!  
Boomers stomach growled and I saw him blush a pink color.  
Boomer: I forgot to eat today and I forgot my lunch too. He looked depressed. Oh I have an idea! I thought happy.  
Miyako: I can share my lunch with you! That's how I can thank you for helping me!  
Boomer: You're shore?  
I nod and he smiled at me.  
Boomer: Okay then! Meet you at lunch Miyako!  
Miyako: See you then.  
When he walked away Misty came from behind.  
Misty: Did he ask you on a date or did you?  
My face became red and I jumped back.  
Miyako: It's not like that! He helped me and I said that I will share my lunch!  
Misty: Yeah, you can't fool me Miyako, but because we are friends I wont make you feel worried.

She said that and we started to walk to Momoko who was waiting for us.

Ilina P.V.O  
Great I have class ALONE! Why?! I walked in and my teacher was a woman that looked like she was 20-25 years. she had long curly brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had green eyes. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and 1 inched purple high heels  
Woman: Oh hello...So you're the new student? My name is Miss Lovely. It very nice to meet you. Know can you please introduce yourself to the class?  
Ilina: No problem.  
I walked in and I felt kind of nerves...  
Ilina: Hi, My name is Ilina Shizen. My birthday is 16 January. I love to dance, gardening and drawing...  
Miss Lovely: Weary nice! Now let continue our English lesson. Ilina please sit next to Blast. Blast can you raise your hand up? a boy with golden hair that was really spiky.(I'm stupid at explaining, but I found a character whose hair matches a little.*Jonny test* XD) He had dark blue eyes. He was a dark blue jacket, black pants and blue sneakers with green like splashing pic's. I sat next to him. The teacher then continued the lesson, but I felt like something was on my head and I looked and saw Blast smirking and some girls were giggling and some were freaked out. I touched my head and felt something hairy and little. I took it off my head to see that it was a spider. I'm not scared of bugs, I actually like them. I looked at Blast and gave him a. is-this-a-joke-? look. His eyes widen and he wasn't smirking anymore. It seems He thought I was scared of spiders. I then whispered.  
Ilina: You're stupid, if you think that a spider can scare me.  
Blast: Damn. He said under his breath.

So the lesson went on and sometimes I looked at Blast who was writing in his textbook. His textbook was singed* Blast's best jokes! SO HAND OFF!*. Man that's guy is obsessed with pranks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Next OC! YunaKuroba owns her OC!**

**Name: Kiri Minamoto  
Age: same as Mi and Bi  
Personality: sweet, lovely, dense, innocent, over-reached, hyper, became serious when talk about Animal,...  
Aperients: Shoulder-length, straingt gold hair put in braids. Green eyes. Wear a white dress, white socks and black shoes. She wears glasses.  
Info: Kiri is a daughter of a scientist who lived in the country-side. She usually stayed at home, helped her mom and had home-school. When she saw the kids went to school looking so happy, she decided to go to school in the 3rd grade as her age. She also have 3 'sisters'.**

Mi P.O.V  
Henry was dragging us to class... but I want to go to Marta! He brought us in we introduced each other and went to sit down...I sat next to a girl with green eyes and glasses, she also hadstraingt gold hair put in braids. She was reading a scientific book about animals. I was sitting next to the window and Bi was sitting behind that girl. He then said in my mind and yes we can read minds. With each other it's easy, but with other people it's harder.

Mind reading...

Bi: So sis? What are we going to do?  
Mi: We have three options. Sit still, go to the toilet or jump out of the window to Blaze.

Bi: Well I'm not sitting still. So that leaves toilet or window...Window!

Mi: Nice choice. Hey, did you notice that this girl is reading a scientific book about animals?

Bi: Yeah, I can see that. she is reading about wolfs right now.

Mi: Oh, Well I think that those books are garbage! They don't now about wolfs at ALL!

Bi: YEAH! They say that we only eat meat, but there are vegetarians too. Like Ilina and Miyako.

Mi: That's right! Hey, I remember Blaze said that we should make some friends our own age...Should we try being friends with some kids in our class?

Mi and Bi:...Nah.

End of mind reading...

Riiiinnnngggg

The bell rang. Well at list we don't have to jump out of the window. Me and my bro walked out of class and started to walk to Marta's school. We looked behind us and we saw a lot of kids going their...I'm curios... I walked to the girl that was reading that book.. 

Mi: Hi, My name is Miley Shakaku can you please tell me why is everybody going there? I pointed at the school. She looked up and said. 

Kiri: Hello, My name is Kiri Minamoto and they all going there, because the 9-7 grade are always singing on these days.  
Singing? Wow that's interesting. I love to sing!  
Mi: Thanks Kiri!  
I ran to my bro. When we told him we ran to the school. We heard singing. We went and saw two boys that were sitting with Marta and Kila. The one that was sitting with Marta had a guitar and was singing, the boy who was With Kila was on the base singing too and their was another boy who was on the drums singing he had the same color hair like Ilina, but his was spiky and he had blue eyes. I heard people call them Blade, Soul and Blast 

_All:Elevate a little higher lets throw a  
Party in the sky and celebrate  
Elevate until we fly, yeah  
M-move your feet until you levitate C'mon lets Elevate_

Blade: Forget about your day, under the milkyway  
I know a place where we can go oh oh

Blast: No need to be afraid, C'mon I'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space here we go here we go

All: Woah Woah

If you wanna party

Woah Woah

And I know you do

Woah Woah

If you wanna party  
You wanna party

Elevate a little higher lets throw a  
Party in the sky and celebrate  
Elevate until we fly, yeah  
M-move your feet until you levitate C'mon lets Elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

Soul: We're floating in the air  
Look at the view from here  
Show you a world you've never seen before

Blade: We're dancing in the stars  
No matter where we are  
Jupiter boulevard  
Here we go here we go

All: Woah Woah

If you wanna party

Woah Woah

And I know you do

Woah Woah

If you wanna party  
You wanna party

Elevate a little higher lets throw a  
Party in the sky and celebrate  
Elevate until we fly, yeah  
M-move your feet until you levitate C'mon lets Elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

Blast: Don't even hesitate, whoa  
Just let it escalate, whoa  
I wanna see you go woah, woah, oh

Blade: Break through the ceiling now  
It's time to hit the clouds  
And now we ain't coming down

All: Woah, oh  
Woah, oh(woah, woah, oh)  
Woah, oh(oh, woah, woah)  
Woah, oh

Elevate a little higher lets throw a  
Party in the sky and celebrate  
Elevate until we fly, yeah  
M-move your feet until you levitate C'mon lets Elevate

Elevate x5

Everybody was clapping. I looked at the window and saw Marta clapping and she was smirking!  
I need to mind read her thoughts.

Martas mind...

They actually sing with their hearts. Maybe this school isn't that bad...

We then heard fan girls yell.

Fan girl: I'm going to sign up for the music contest.

Music contest?

I continued to read her mind...

Marta: That's right the music contest. I hope Mi and Bi will sign up, because they would rock the stage. She chuckled. Maybe I should sign up too...Nah.

She then turned around and started to walk away. I stopped reading her mind...

Kiri: Give that back!

I turned around with my bro and saw a 6 grader bully Kiri. They took her book and she was jumping to get it back, but the book was too high up. I looked at my bro and we both nod.  
We ran to her, I went to her and Bi jumped and toke the book while doing a somersault. Me, my bro and the girls are great at gymnastic!  
Mi: What are you doing bulling a 4 grader!?

Bully: Why do you care? Her dad is a loser scientist and she keeps reading her daddy's book that he wrote for her. She is just some kind of nerd!

Bi: So what if she reads a book that he father wrote!

Mi: And if she is a nerd at list she is nice and smarter than you!

I understand I that I don't like those book, but still that's just wrong!

Kiri: My dad is no loser and this book is awesome! She said that with a lot of anger in her voice to the bully. I like this girl. She is kind, but she can get pissed off and be strong. I smirked, but my smirk disappeared When the bully pushed her and we both fell on our butts. Bi than stood in front and he looked angry.  
Bi: What the hell! Pushing two girls! Man don't do that!

I noticed that everybody was watching at us even the band. Suddenly the bully hit Bi in the stomach! He fell and started to spit blood. I ran to him and tried to help him. The band and three more boys. Wanted to come and help us. The bully was about to hit me and Bi I closed my eyes…. I noticed that nothing hit me. I open my eyes and saw Marta! She caught his fist and she looked SUPPER PISSED OFF!  
Marta: What pathetic person... How dare you hit my family! I'm going to mess you up good. She grinned. Oh uh not good. Her eyes had red flames inside her eyes. That means she is in her Killer mood.  
She let go off his fist and punched his stomach three times really fast. And then hit his jaw with her foot. Everybody looked at us wide eyed. Kiri ran to me and Bi and she was crying?  
Mi: Why are you crying?  
She hugged me and said.  
Kiri I'm sorry it's my fault you two got hurt!  
Bi: Stop!  
I looked and saw my bro getting up holding his stomach.  
Bi: It's not your fault it's that f#%& jackasses fault!  
Marta hit the bully in the face knocking him out and then she said to Bi.  
Marta: Language! And are you three okay? How is your stomach Bi?  
Mi: I'm okay.  
Bi: Fine. I had worst. He grinned and Marta singed and smiled at us. Then she looked at Kiri.  
Marta: Are you okay? Are you hurt?  
Kiri: I'm fine thank you three...  
Mi: No problem..  
Marta: Is she your friend?  
Marta asked me. I looked and saw Kiri looking at me. I smiled and turned to Bi he nod and we said while grinning.  
Mi and Bi: YEAH!  
Kiri looked shock, but then she smiled widely. I went with Bi and we hugged Kiri. Marta grinned and ruffed Bi's and Mine hair then she looked at Kiri and said, while ruffing her hair.  
Marta: Welcome to the family.  
Kiri just smiled at her Bi gave her the book back. Everybody left already, When Marta knocked out the bully, but I knew that somebody was still here...


	6. Chapter 6

**EVERYBODY YOU WILL BE SAD, ANGRY OR SHOCKED WHEN YOU READ THIS!** I'm personally angry and sad….but I won't give up!

** activism/stop-sopa-2013-petition-its-time-to-sign**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	7. Chapter 7

After Marta's Fight...At Lunch...

Bi P.O.V

Kila and Momoko: WHAT!  
Marta: I beat the shit out of that f*&%# g guy that pushed Kiri and Mi and hit Bi in the stomach. She sighed.

Right now I was outside with Kila, Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, Ilina, Marta, Misty, Mi and Kiri.  
Kila: We told you that you can't fight here!  
Marta: Yeah, When did I ever follow the rules? She said in a bored tone. Momoko sighed and said.  
Momoko: Never...  
Marta: Exactly!  
Misty: Miyako?  
Miyako: Yes?  
Misty: Didn't you need to share that lunch with a special person?  
Miyako: Oh no! Thanks for reminding me Misty! I need to go and I will tell you guys everything later!  
She ran off.  
I need to start hanging out with guys!  
Kila: Well I'm off.  
Momoko: Where are you going?  
Kila: A classmate promised to give me a book to read if I only read it at school. So I'm off. See ya later!  
She went away.  
Ilina: Misty why aren't you in my class!? She wined. Misty smiled and said.  
Misty: Sorry Ilina, But I'm older than you and that means I need to go to the 8th grade not the 7th grade. She patted Ilina on the head.  
Mi: So Kiri your father wrote that book?  
Kiri:My mom is a scientist and my mom and dad got divorced and he made this book for me a long time ago.. . She looked down with sad eyes.  
I need to change the subject  
Bi: So you like animals?  
_Stupid! Stupid!_

_Yep you're stupid.  
_  
_Shut up sis!  
_  
_Make me!_

Kiri: I love animals a lot.  
Mi: Really?  
Kiri: yes. My mom told me a story that dad told her when I was 2...She became quit and sad.  
Marta: what's wrong Kiri?  
Kiri: Well I don't know if you will believe me...  
Mi and Bi: We will!  
Kiri: Well My mom told me that once he was in the forest and was walking near a field. He looked around and found a little black wolf stuck with his leg in a bear trap. My dad went there and freed the wolf. Then out of nowhere came two other wolfs a brown one and a black one that looked a lot like the one in the trap. He was about to run away, but then he heard somebody say Thank you and then he turned around to find the brown wolf looking like a 7 year old human girl. She then turned around and left. My dad wanted to tell everybody, but then he thought that they would hunt for them or think that he was crazy, so he didn't tell anybody except for me and mom... 

_Oh damn! He was the person who freed me!_

_Oh right you were stuck in a bear trap bro!_

_I know!_

Marta: I believe you. Kirir looked at Marta with wide eyes.

Momoko: We all believe you. Momoko smiled at Kiri and she smiled back.

Misty: Girls did you tell Kiri about the girl night?

All the girls( except Kiri and Misty) face palmed.

Girl: We forgot!

Kiri: I'm I missing something?

Mi: Sorry I didn't tell you, but each week we have a sleep over in one of our rooms on each Saturday. Next Saturday we will be in Marta's room! And you are invited!

Kiri: Thank you for inviting me!

Mi: No prob! Both of them giggled.

Bi: I need male friends! Too much Females my brain will explode!

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggg

All: WE ARE LATE! We started to run to class.

Marta P.O.V

I ran to class, I had English. I hope that idiot is not there.

Flashback….

I was sat in my chair next to that boy whose name is Blade. First I didn't care who he is, but I remembered What Kila told us. To make friends… I turned around and said.

Marta: Yo!

Blade:….

Marta: Hellooo?

Blade: Bye.

My eye twitched! I hate when people ignore me! I know it's selfish, but I don't like it when people ignore me at all!

Marta: You could at list say Hi!

Blade:….

Marta:…I hate you….I narrowed my eyes at him.

End of Flashback….

I really hope that He isn't in my class. I walked into class and took a sit next to the window. I was looking outside and saw Kiri dragged a waving Mi and Bi. The creepy part was how they smiled at me…Something's up…But what?

?: Great we have the same class…I heard an annoyed voice. DAMN!

I looked up and saw Blade. I narrowed my eyes and said in a mocking tone.

?: Great we have the same class…Idiot….

Blade: You're in my seat. I looked at him and said in a board tone.

Marta: So what?

Blade: So get out.

Marta: Make me!

Blade: Oh I will. He smirked.

Marta: Try something and I will rip your arm off. I glared at his smirking face.

Blade: Heh..You're okay for a girl. You can sit here. He sat next to me and smirked.

Marta: Jee, thanks for your approval. I said that, while rolling my eyes. He smirked.

Blade: So do you like English?

Marta: Yep it's my favorite lesson with art and music.

Blade: You can sing? He looked surprised.

Marta: Why such a reaction? If I can beat somebody's ass does that mean I'm bad at singing. I glared at him.

Blade: No…

Then the stupid silence came…

When class was over I heard him calling for me. I turned around and saw that he was running to me. He stopped in front of me and asked.

Blade: I wanted to ask are you going to sign up for the Music Contest?

Marta: No…My bro and sis will. I smirked, while thinking how that would be.

Blade: Why aren't you entering?

Marta: I'm not THAT good. I said with a bored look.

Blade: Oh…

Marta: Bye Blade…See ya around…

Blade: See ya Marta…

Well that was….interesting…. I better start looking for my friends and tell Bi and Mi that Henry is going to get them a baby sitter…Oh the Hell will begin as soon as I tell them…

**Me: Well that's it!**

**Bi: Come on Blaze give me a friend that is a BOY!**

**Me: Okay okay Bi. Can't you guys give a friend for Bi that also needs to have a crush on Mi. Please!**

**Name:**

**Age: 10-12**

**Aperients:**

**Personality:**

**Info:**

**Me: Thank you! And please Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YunaKuroba**

**Name: Ryou(Ryan) Blaze  
Age: 12  
Aperients: messy, spiky white hair. Purple eyes. Wear a blue T-shirt, dark baggy jeans and trainer  
Personality: hot-tempered, naughty, a little flirty and pervy, socible, tough,...  
Info: mom and dad are english, he and his twins, Ryuu and his parents move to japan and bla bla bla**

Name: Ryuu(Ray) Blaze  
Age: 12  
Aperients: like Ryou but his T-shirt is red  
Personality: calm, cold, quiet, tricky, sporty,..ect  
Info: ...like Ryou...

**Kimeko-chan123**

**Name: Tsubasa Suzuka(last name is Suzuka)**

Age: 10-12

Aperients: Has short messy chocolate brown hair with black tips that cover his forehead, light brown eyes, wears a soccer jersey in blue and white, blue jeans, black and white nikes, and a black phadora with a silver band.

Personality: He is sporty and a bit energetic. He is really good at music though. He mainly plays the piano. He is very calm in most situations and people can easily make him blush. He only smiles towards people he may like or thinks he can get along with.

Info: He has an older sister named Chiyo. He lives with his mom and dad. His mom is a musician and his dad is a patissiere. His sister usually plays piano with him and sings with him at home. He lives in a white house that has 2 floors that is close to the school so he skates to school every morning with his sister.

Mi P.O.V

Kiri: Why did you guys have those creepy smiles on? She asked me and my bro, while I was sitting next to her and Bi behind her. We looked at each other and grinned.

Mi: Because their was a boy! I cheered.

Kiri: I don't get it? So what if there was a boy?  
She asked confused.

Bi: Well you see, Marta has a bad habit. We both sweat dropped at the thought, but then Bi continued. If she sees two people that are meant for each other...She will do anything to hock them up...So we decided to hock up Marta with somebody that will. I continued.

Mi: Protect her, love her, never leave her, he has to be strong and brave, but if he has that than we have a 50/50% that they will be together!

Kiri: And what's 'that'?

Mi and Bi: He has to sing with his heart! We cheered and Kiri giggled.

Mi: So will ya help us?  
I asked with sparkly eyes.

Kiri: Of course I will help! We are friends!

Mi: YAY!

?: Excuse me beautiful?

I turned around and saw Ryan with a smirk and behind him was his twin and yes I mean TWIN brother Ray who looked bored.

Mi: What do you want?  
I glared at him, I hate when people flirt with me.

Ryan: Just wanted to ask you out. He grinned and I saw that Bi had an evil aura around him. My bro is too overprotective...

Bi: Don't even think about it! He gave him a dead glare. He then put his hands up in defense.

Rayn: Chill man! I was kidding!

Bi: I hope soo. He glared at him.

Ray: Sorry for my bro...We wanted to invite you three to hang out.

Bi, me and Kiri loo

looked at each other and then we nod.

Bi: Sure, Why not? He shrugged his shoulders.

Ray: Good, there will be another boy too. His name is Tsubasa. Meet us after school near the school gates. Ok?

Mi: We will meet ya there.

Ray and Ryan: See ya then! And they went away.

Riiiiiiiiinngg  
Than class started...And After class...

We were heading to the school gates and I saw Ray, Ryan and the boy by the name of Tsubase. Oh and I saw Marta with a nerves look...Oh no...When she has that look that means we will be angry.

We came close to her and the others.

Marta: Yo Bi, Mi, Kiri and friends!

Ryan: Yo! My name is Ryan and here is my twin bro Ray. Ray just nod.

Tsubasa: Hi, my name is Tsubasa.

Marta: Nice to meet you guys! My name is Marta and I'm Bi's and Mi's Big sis. Can I have a minute with those two?

The others nod and went a little farther away. We looked at Marta and saw her scratching the back of her head.

Marta: Um...I...Have bad news...  
We looked at each other and then crossed our arms while narrowing our eyes at her.

Mi and Bi: Spill it.

She sighed and said.

Marta: Henry...Got you...a...a..a..

Bi and Mi: A What!?

Marta: A babysitter...

Marta P.O.V

Their eye was twitching and then they screamed out of anger and started to break the school gates. I knew this would happen...

Marta: but she will babysitting only when we will have to go for at list 10 hours! So no breaking school property!

They sometimes act like little demons that scare everybody!

Even me sometimes...

Bi: Oh before I forget me, Mi and Kiri are going to hang out with them. He said pointing at Ryan that was flirting with Kiri. She was blushing. Ray was just looking at his brother with when-will-you-stop-? Look. Tsubasa was sweat dropping.

Marta: Well...Okay, but please be careful and don't let your tail pop up with ya ears... She whispered to us. We nod. We said bye and ran to our friends!

**Me: Sorry its short, but I have a LOT of homework! I will not update this week, because a friend will stay over. So I'm sorry! BYE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blaze: Sooorry! For not updating for so long! But here is a new chapter! Those who love OCxOC and MomokoxBrick read my story "Blossoming Love"! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**R&R**

Momoko P.O.V  
I was walking out of the school and saw the school gates busted up a little...Marta told them...I decided to go home right away. We lived in the forest, well not very deep, but trees covered our house. I started to think about very important things.

Flashback...  
_  
Misty: Miyako?  
Miyako: Yes?  
Misty: Didn't you need to share that lunch with a special person?  
Miyako: Oh no! Thanks for reminding me Misty! I need to go and I will tell you guys everything later!  
She ran off.  
_  
End of Flashback...

I can't believe her! She is falling for that boy! And yes Im talking about the blond boy, because I'm a wolf I have excellent hearing. We made a promise to not fall in love...but we shouldn't make her feel sad. If she wants she can fall for a human...but that never brings any good….Blaze knows it…Then I remember that boy…

Flashback...

_I sat in my seat. I noticed a boy that was sitting in front of me. He had spiky orange hair, a red cap, a red T-shirt, black jeans and red Jordan's. I think I blushed a little. Calm down Blossom! I shook it off. When I looked at him again I saw that he was looking at me! I felt my cheeks get warm and I looked away from him._

End of Flashback...

That was soo embarrassing! I was now near the house...Let the torcher begin. When I opened the door I saw food flying. I looked at the left corner and saw Marta throwing food and in the right corner was Ilina she was throwing food too. I face slapped and yelled.

Momoko: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! They stopped for a second, looked at me and continued throwing food at each other.  
I sighed and went to my room. Ilina and Marta are so childish sometimes! 

I went up the stairs and into my room. I took out of my pink bag my books and did my homework. I then lied down on my bed...I hope Miyako knows what she's doing. I sighed. You know that boy was handsome...I think his name was Brick? He looked at me with his crimson red eyes...I felt my face get hot. My eyes widen and I quickly shook my head. What am I thinking!? I need to calm down and go eat some sweets...I went downstairs and saw Kila tapping her foot with a 'tic' mark on her head, while Ilina and Marta were cleaning the house after their food fight. Kaoru was watching a football match. It was ending. I went past them and walked up to the fridge were the sweets are kept. I took out a bag of chocolate candy bars and started eating them. Then we heard the door open and close. It was Miyako. We all ran to her and surrounded her. She sweat dropped and said.

Miyako: You girls want to know about the person I told you about? We nod and she sighed. Okay, please sit down and I will tell you.

We all sat down on the couch and she started telling the story.

Miyako P.O.V

Flashback...

_I ran to the lunch room and saw Boomer waiting for me. He noticed me and smiled._

Miyako: I'm so sorry! I forgot about lunch! I bowed down.

Boomer: Don't worry about it! Let's go eat! He said happy. I nod and we started heading up the stairs to the roof...For some reason I felt like somebody was watching us...but I decided to just ignore it. We went to the roof top and sat down. I gave him my lunch box. He said that my food was yummy. We then talked for some time, but then the bell rang and we said goodbye to each other. I still had the feeling that somebody was watching us...

End of Flashback...

Momoko P.O.V

I'm against falling in love, but...I have two weaknesses candy and...romance! My eyes had hearts and I started to ask questions.

Momoko: What did you two talk about!? I looked at her eager to hear her answer.

Miyako: about our fav things, food and places...Also I-I invited him to our party! She confessed. We all looked at her with wide eyes and shocked. Then Marta(Blaze) started...  
Marta: You did what now?! She said angry making her ears and tail pop up. Even her fangs were showing  
Miyako: I-I-I invited H-him... She shuttered.  
We all have a trigger that lets us lose control of our powers. Marta's, Mi's, Bi's, Henry's and Kila's is extreme anger. Mine and Kaoru's is embarrassment, Miyako's and Ilina's is scared. Outside we keep our powers inside us, but it's not healthy. That's why we let our powers out at home.

Kila: Stop Blaze, your scaring her. She looked at Kila and then turned to Miyako calming down.

Marta: Sorry Miya.

Miyako: It's okay, it's my fault for inviting him…

Momoko: We are going to allow him to come to the party, but only once! Miya smiled and Kila, Marta, Kaoru looked unhappy while Ilina looked happy for her. I took those three into the kitchen.

Kaoru: What are you thinking Momoko!

Kila: I have to agree with Kaoru! I looked and saw that Kaoru and Kila were angry, while Marta was looking the other way with a blank expression.

Momoko: Why aren't you saying anything? Miya is clearly in love. When she saw him she fell in love, isn't her happiness important for you? She looked at me with life less eyes.

Marta: That's why I'm against it….I know how it feels to fall for a human….. I wanna protect her and you girls….

Momoko:…..I'm going outside for a walk…..

I ran out of the house…I know what she means but I'm not stupid! I know that we have to support Miyako. I ran and ran and then pink dust covered me and I started to run on my paws. I had orange fur, pink eyes and my red bow was tight on my tail. I ran to the only place that could help me clear my mind.

…..

I finally reached a field with pink and red roses. I sat there for 30 minutes and then I turned into my half-wolf form. I had a pink dress on, my bow was around my waist and my pink eyes were looking softly at the beautiful field, but then I heard somebody gasp, I tuned around and looked shocked with wide eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blaze:****Hey Guys and Gals! I just wanted to tell ya. Why Ilina is known as Blooming Ross? Well you see Akane named her Roseanne, because she had a friend named Anne, but she died...So Ross original name is Rose. So that people won't be confused.  
Ross related name(short name) is Roseanne and Roseanne name comes from combining Rose and Anne. So in one word if you read Ross think about the flower Rose! Ok? Thanks for listening, because Star asked me to explain.**

**R&R! PLEASE!**

Momoko P.O.V

I-I saw B-Brick! He looked at me with wide eyes. I felt like I was about to burst into tears. All of the memory's when my mom died came crashing at me. I turned around ready to run, but Brick grabbed my hand.

Brick: Wait, Don't go…Please…

His voice made chills go down my spine. I turn around and saw his calm and soft crimson red eyes look into my cotton candy eyes. I calmed down and he let go of my arm.

Brick: Are you a wolf? I just nod. Are you my classmate? I looked away and nod. Cool! I looked at him surprised. He was giving me a goofy grin. I blink a few times and asked.

Blossom: You're not scared of me?

Brick: Nope. You're really cool. I wish I could be a wolf.

Blossom: Being a wolf isn't so much fun….I looked down.

Brick: Why?

Blossom: A lot of people get scared of us….There are rarely any people that like us. There are people that kill our kind…Like the Hunters….I whispered the last part, but I think he heard me.

Brick: They are bustards….I looked up and saw him clenching his fist, while looking angry at it. I hate them!

Blossom: You know hunters?

Brick: Yeah…My cousin once tried to save an animal, but they threw him off the cliff. Lucky he survived, but he lost a lot of his memory's…..He only told us that Hunters threw him. The police tried finding them, but they disappeared…I hate them!

Blossom: Hunters killed my clan and my mother when I was only 6 years old….The only people from the south clan are me, my sisters and my friends. We all live together….BUT PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYBODY! I begged him.

Brick: Don't worry I won't. He smiled at me, making my face go hot. Now I have an idea that will make the others kill me.

Blossom: Um…If you want you can come over to my home, because me and my sisters and friends will have a party each Saturday…..This Saturday Marta's turn….She is a brown wolf named Blaze…

Brick: Really? I can come over? I nod. Thanks! He smiled and I smiled back at him.

Blossom: Well I have to go now.

Brick: Mo-

Blossom: When I'm a wolf call me Blossom, Ok?

Brick: Ok. See ya then. I nod and jumped and pink dust covered me making me turn into a wolf and run home.

When I came back home I told everybody(including Henry, Mi and Bi) what happened to me on my walk. All of them looked at me with their jaws on the floor.

Marta: Promises don't matter anymore….Right? Miyako and I sweat dropped. She sighed and said. Fine…Whatever. I add him to the list.

Finally Saturday came….

Blast P.O.V

I can't find a way to prank that girl! I was thinking about how to prank Ilina in the living room. Boomer and Brick were going somewhere, but Soul stopped them and Blade was reading some manga.

Soul: And where are you two going? He raised an eyebrow.

Brick: We both are going to sleepover party. Brick answered like it was no big deal.

Soul: Too who?

Brick: We are going to be going to a party that the new students are throwing.

I jumped from the couch I was lying in and saw that Blade was standing with an interested look on his face. Then we heard Butch run downstairs and looked at them with a shocked look.

Butch,Blast,Soul and Blade: You're going to a Sleepover party at a girls house?! They both nod. WE WANNA GO TOO!

Brick: You can't, you weren't invited by them. So don't even think about doing anything.

We smiled innocently and he just glared at us and left. When Boomer and Brick left, I told my bro's my idea….

Meanwhile….

Marta P.O.V

Marta: Okay let's check the list .

Marta(check)

Ilina(check)

Kila(check)

Mi(check)

Bi(check)

Momoko(check)

Miyako(check)

Kaoru(check)

Henry(check)

Max

Boomer

Brick

Kiri

Candy

Tsubasa

Ryan

Ray

Misty(check)

Marcy

Katty

Amy

Marta: So some people haven't come yet…

Ding Dong!

I went and opened the door and something jumped on me. I know who it is.

?: IM HOME! A girl that was 12 years old. She had White with magenta highlights hair and her eyes were Magenta with specks of white. She wore a magenta colored T-shirt with white paint splatters. White short shorts and magenta colored tennis shoes

Marta: Yo Candy!

Candy: You know I prefer to be called Kittie? Right?

Marta: Sorry Kittie. I smiled. She got off of me and I knew what she was about to ask.

Candy: Are-

Marta: The Blow Pops are in the vase were there is written" Dont Touch idf you want to live!". She yayed and ran to my room were the others were. I checked Candy on my list.

Ding Dong!

I opened the door and saw Tsubasa, Ryan, Ray, Kiri and Katty. Katty is a wolf girl who is from the North clan. She is 1 year younger than Mi and BI, but they are good friends. She has light brown hair that reaches her waist. Sky blue eyes. A blue knee-length dress. Black shoes With white socks. She goes to there school.

Marta: Hi guys and Gals! Katty you already know were to go so please show them the way?

Katty: No problem Fiery! She gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and checked them on the list.

Ding Dong!

I opened the door and saw Boomer and Brick.

Marta: Yo! Im Marta! Come right in. Go upstairs and turned to the left corner. They nod and went upstairs. I checked them. Okay, now only three people left.

Ding Dong!

I opened and saw Amy.

Amy: Yo…

Marta: Yo! You know were my room is ?

Amy: Yeah…She then went upstairs.

I checked her and then the doorbell rang.

I opened it and saw a man (23 years old) that had short golden hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

Marta: haven't seen you in a loooong time Max.

Max: Me too, so where is my little student? Then Ilina came out of nowhere and hugged him. Hi Ilina.

Ilina: Hi Max! Come on! Let's go upstairs! He and she have a sister brother relationship. They went upstairs and I checked him. Now only she is left.

Ding Dong!

I opened the door and hugged a girl who was 12 years old (She is 9 months younger than Ilina)She had ocean blue eyes, wavy white like snow hair that reached her waist, she wore a blue shirt with light blue shorts and black sneakers. Oh and she had a Chocolate cat necklace on her.

Marta: Sis! I hugged her. And yes I have 4 sisters. Her name is Marcy. When mom had her, dad took her away and when he died soon after mom did. She decided to live in the East clan, but she comes and visits us. Her wolf name is Aqua.

Marcy: Yo Sis! She hugged me back. Haven't seen you like in forever! We then parted and I checked her on my list and went upstairs. My sister tackled her in a hug and later we all started to have fun. Oh, and if your wandering. How is there so much room? Well you see my each room can transform. My transforms into a huge room with a stage, a table with loads of food and an arcade. Cool right?

**Thanks for reading! And please review! Please! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blaze: Hi-I mean Yo….**

**Kimeko-chan: Y-I mean Hi ya!**

**Star:*Whispers to YunaKuroba* something is wrong here? Or is it just me?**

**YunaKuroba: No, I think something's up, but let's just watch for now.**

**Kimeko-chan: I hope everybody likes this story so far!...I-I mean This story is very interesting….**

**Blaze: Everybody Please R&R.**

**Elliot and Blade come in and Kimeko-chan takes Blaze and they run off somewhere.**

**YunaKuroba and Star: Oookaaayyyy…..**

**R&R**

Blade P.O.V

Blast told us his plan. Soul was the only one that thought that the girl will kill us, but he came anyway. Right now we were near the house that Boomer and Brick went in. We found a tree that was near a window. We started claiming until we reached the window were a lot of people including Boomer and Brick were having fun. Then I noticed that girl Marta. She was going to a stage. She took a microphone and said.

Marta: YO EVERYBODY! For those who are here for the first time I will explain everything. You see every Saturday each of us who live here plan a party in there room. Today is my turn!

Kaoru: Come on sing a song! Kaoru cheered.

Marta: Wait a bit. As Kaoru said. When it's my turn people have to sing. So the first one will be Momo! She pointed to a girl who was standing next to Brick.

Marta P.O.V

Momoko was pink. I came to her and dragged her on the stage. Kila went to the base and I to the guitar. Marcy went to the synthesizer and Ilina to the drums. I put the song up and her eyes widen, but she got ready to sing.

_Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
_

She started to dance and have fun. Brick looked shocked, but then he smiled.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover,  
But don't be my friend.  
You can be my Bad boy,  
But understand,  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Bad Boy!

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside

You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad Boy  
be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No i don't need you again

Everybody clapped, exempt for Mi, Candy, Kaoru and the boys (except for Boomer) they whistled.

Marta: Okay the next person is…..

No one's P.O.V

And so almost everybody sang a song. The only person left was Marta.

Those 4 that were watching through the window, while standing on one branch were thinking of going away, but they did like the singing of the people.

Marta: Okay…I saw all of your hearts and I'm happy that all of you have pure hearts. She smiled at all of them. Now it's my turn to sing. FIREWORK!

A red fire like comet flew inside the house through the window almost knocking the boys out of the tree. It started to fly in circles around her making fire cover her body. When the fire disappeared. Almost everybody gasp. She had her crescent moon on as a necklace. She had a black shirt, a white skirt and black shoes with white socks. The fire appeared next to her and everybody saw that it was a phoenix. She also had a little microphone on her ear. She looked at everybody with a grin and started to sing, while dancing gracefully.

_We, we don't have to worry about nothing  
Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We dont wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the smash, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn

We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn

Blade was watching shocked and he was thinking.

Blade:_ She told me that she can sing only a little, well it doesn't seem so!_

Everybody was clapping/whistling. She bowed down and everybody was just talking until they heard a branch break and somebody's scream.

**Kimeko-chan: Hope you guys liked it! I-I mean that was fun….hehehe*she laughed nervously* **

**Blaze: Um…I did my best….**

**Elliot: Finally we caught up to you! 8He ran over to Kimeko and hugged her, but then he let her go and narrowed his eyes**Then he said*Wait…You're not Kimeko-chan!**

**Kimeko-chan: Run Kimeko-chan! The switching soul plan failed!**

**Blaze: Okay Blaze!*They both run away***

**Star: Now I get it! **

**YunaKuroba: Can you tell me what's going on?**

**Star: Blaze must have used a soul switch orb. Its switches a person's soul with the soul of the nearest person. Give me a sec*Her eyes turn green* I see Blade used a pervert orb on Elliot….Now I understand why they switched souls…..**

**YunaKuroba: So wait…ELLIOT IS A PERVERT RIGHT NOW?!**

**Star: Yes(if he got Kimeko-chan imaging it like he has ten perverted Butche's inside of him ), So let's leave this to Blaze and Kimeko-chan for now. Well, Bye everybody!**


End file.
